Eternal Flames
by Carnot24
Summary: A short one-shot of SilverxBlaze. Set in Sonic '06 after Blaze sealed Iblis, read on to find out more for I suck at summaries!


**Eternal Flames**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co., nor most in this story, they belong to Sega and whatnot. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fan-fiction. I only own Aquapaw. I do not wish to use this for profit purposes, I made it in my own free time.

Sorry if characters get OOC in this, I don't write much of Silver and Blaze. Now without further adieu, on with the story!  
--

I can't believe it came to this... Blaze. I sat on the ground, actually crying for once as two Chaos Emeralds were at my side. Blaze had just sacrificed herself to save the world and finally put a stop to Iblis, which was supposed to make our future better... right? It wasn't right, not at all. Blaze, my one and only that I had yet to even admit to, was just taken from me.

"Blaze!" I screamed to the highest of heavens as I looked up into the new sky. It was true that her sacrifice had just saved us all from eternal hell but it made me want to go back into the past again, maybe get to be able to stop her from this decision. I got up and kept the two emeralds floating in the air next to me with minimal force, their power enhancing my own.

I started to walk back to where the city would be as the clouds moved even more to let the sun shine down. I started to see new faces cheer in the streets as they rejoiced that they didn't need to hide anymore. Cheer... there was nothing to cheer about for me. My one love was taken from me, her last words being 'Good luck, Silver.'

"Thank you so much for saving us!" I heard cheer at me, though I didn't acknowledging whoever said it. I heard more cheers directed at me as I walked the streets. Once it became obvious that I wasn't in any mood to be cheering I heard people talk about me, like why I was so sad that the flames were finally lifted.

I found a piece of stone I could sit on and did just that, I sat on it. Tears started to roll even more down my face as I kept playing Blaze's last image in my head, she actually looked like she was smiling while she drifted off to wherever.

"Hey, why aren't you celebrating, you just saved us all didn't you?" I heard a feminine voice say to me. I still didn't acknowledge it as the figure sat down next to me, my tears still flowing freely. It was true that Blaze and I just saved the world but to me it felt as though it became more hollow without her by my side.

"Do you want to talk about why you're like this? It could help ya'know." When the voice spoke to me this time I looked up to see who it was. It was a fox with two tailed, just like Tails back in the past. Her fur was an aqua color that looked as though it would shine with beauty if it wasn't for the old flames. She seemed cheerful enough, but her slightly charred fur was a bit of a distraction from her cheery attitude.

"Ya, I'll talk about it." I finally said, knowing I had to get this off my chest somehow. I sat up straight, not bothering to wipe my tears as I wasn't afraid what people would think. If they knew what happened, they too would probably cry.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked, seeing if this was going to be easy or not.

"Yes, you're Silver aren't you? Hey, where's that cat you went around with?" she asked, apparently she didn't pick up on it just from knowing that she wasn't here. When she spoke though I put my head down and cried even more, still not caring if anyone saw me. Long moments passed and she still sat there, patting my back to calm me down. The emeralds that I had floating near me fell to the ground and rolled to my feet, perfectly in eye range.

I stopped crying eventually and looked back up at her. "Yes, that's right. The cat's name was Blaze, and I... loved her. But..." I paused for a long moment as a few more tears fell down, surprising me at how many I had.

"But, she had to sacrifice herself for this, leaving me and smiling for the first time I've ever seen." I felt one more tear go down my cheek before I felt a small smile plaster on my face at saying to someone I loved her and imagining that great smile on Blaze one more time.

"Well, I'm not sure if I could relate exactly to what you're feeling, but I lost my parents not long ago to those flames. I'm sure that Blaze wouldn't be too happy if she knew you were mopping this much to her though Silver." she put her arm back to her side when she finished, feeling sad for her parents at the time most likely. "But hey, we live on don't we? Come on, let's be friends, I'm sure we could have some fun times now that the flames are gone!"

I brightened up a bit at her offering friendship to me as I felt my smile grow some more. I got up and bought the two Chaos Emeralds into my hands, muttering under my breath, "Goodbye... Blaze." I turned to face the female kitsune and wiped my tears from my face while I hovered the emeralds in the air again, feeling reinvigorated from saying those words into the gems.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I didn't catch your name though."

"My name's Aquapaw, but call me Aqua. I'm happy we can be friends Silver, I'll do all I can to help keep that smile on your face." she said, standing up next to me. I noticed her eye color was a emerald green and that her body was less scared than the others around that I've seen so far, sadly not by much though.

We helped rebuild Crisis City, renaming it Blazar, mainly in memorial to Blaze, the city now knowing and remembering her sacrifice. They even devoted a holiday to her because of how much of an effect she had on turning the flames back to hell where they belong. I didn't like how they put that though, because if the flames went to hell, that meant Blaze did too but I knew she went to a far better place then that.

It's been one year since Blaze made her sacrifice. Aquapaw and I became great friends, earning jokes from locals that we were a couple but I instantly sealed their mouths shut with my psychokinesis. I made a vow to Blaze that I wouldn't ever love another with the same ferocity that I loved her with, I devoted myself to her. The spot where she made her sacrifice became holy grounds and only a select few, the ones I let, were able to tread there.

One day I decided to visit her grave early in the week as the two Chaos Emeralds I kept felt as though they were telling me to.

"Hey Aqua, I'm going to visit Blaze early this week." I called out to my friend. We lived together now in a small house since we decided to stick together no matter what, keeping as close as me and Blaze just about.

"Alright, just don't be too late, you promised to make lunch today!" she said back. It was true that I did, but that wasn't going to stop me from spending as much time as possible at her grave site. I exited the house quickly and within seconds I was at the site. It wasn't that we were very close, it's that my powers advanced very far in the last year since I wanted to make sure that no-one else had to pay that dire price just because I couldn't save them.

"Hi Blaze." I said as I walked to the small shrine that was set up there. "I got these for you." I set some red roses on her shrine. While we were in the past she had taken a liking to red roses since when she shone her flames near them it was almost as if they could talk to her with the reflections they would give back.

"Thank you, Silver." I heard a way too familiar voice say to me when I stepped back. The voice sounded as though it belonged to Blaze but that was impossible, she was gone.

"Who said that!?" I screamed out, mad that someone would impersonate her AND step foot on this site without my said permission.

"It's me Silver, Blaze. You can't see me but I see you. Thanks for the roses, you actually remembered how much I loved these." I heard the voice say to me again. This voice was too perfect to be a faker doing it so it must've been true. I believed in ghosts and paranormal activities mainly because of my prowess over psychokinesis.

"Blaze, how are yo-" I said but was cut off by the ominous voice again.

"The altar. Thank you so much for building it for me Silver, now I can finally speak with you again." I was absolutely speechless, amazed at how she could communicate through a basic altar. Then it hit me, I built it myself, never using my actual hands and just my powers, that must've put enough paranormal strength in it to be a hub.

"Wait, Blaze, if you can speak to me through something I made, couldn't I form you a body?" I asked. Theoretically it would work since I could make illusions with some matter though this was still very confusing.

"I think so Silver, but you have to have something of extreme importance to me."

"I have the two Chaos Emeralds that were used to seal Iblis, aren't those good enough?" I asked, pulling the two said gems out.

"I believe so Silver, put them on the altar and let's see if you have to do anything more." she replied, my hopes going up drastically as I thought of how much I would love to spend the new world with her. As I was walking up to the altar though, I thought crossed my mind, something I needed to know right then and there.

"Blaze?" I asked, making sure she was still there.

"Yes? What is it Silver?"

"I need to tell you something, something very important." I sat the two gems down at my feet, I really needed say this and I needed to state it so very badly.

"If it's stopping you from this it must be... what is it Silver?"

"Blaze, I want, no, need you to know something about me. For the past year I have been the least happy inhabitant of Blazer, the city's new name, even though we made the flames go away. I made a new friend and we're inseparable, yet whenever someone thinks we're a couple I always shut them up with my powers with such anger and rage I almost seal it for good. Do you want to know why Blaze?"

"Why is that Silver? You should be happy at what we did."

"I know I should but when you left, I felt as though part of my soul was ripped violently from me, leaving me incomplete. Blaze, ever since I met you I knew that there was something odd about you. I looked past your pyrokinesis and looked past your temper. I actually loved those things about you. I was never to tease you, always to stand up for you. I never left you, instead we fought side by side. Whenever you called me naive I always giggled to myself on the inside, hating yet loving it. Whenever we split up I was sad. When you sacrificed yourself, I was actually in tears most of day and most of the next. Blaze... what I'm trying to say is... is..."

"Is what Silver?" I could sense that her voice was very anxious, flattered by my words and wanting to know what I was going to say next.

"Blaze... I love you. That's why I couldn't stand to watch you go away. The smile you flashed before you went away is what kept me going, and to help rebuild the city. Blaze, before I revive you, I need to know if you love me too." That was it, I finally said it. I was finally open with how I truly felt towards the fiery feline and I felt I huge weight lift from my chest when those three magical words were let out. It seemed as though I waited forever before she finally spoke again.

"Silver, you're so naive..." I felt sorrow for a moment when she said that, maybe she wasn't thinking I was serious? "... but that's what I love about you. Silver... I love you too, but why couldn't you revive me first so that I could really express it? (chuckle) But it's true, my psychokinetic knight, I love you too. I was pained greatly too when I had to leave, even the vastness of heaven wouldn't let me be happy even though they said it was a paradise."

"Blaze, thank you. Thank you so much." I said, on my knees and letting tears fall from happiness.

"Come on Silver, I don't want to see you cry, this is happy time! Now hurry and revive me so we can make it happier." I laughed and so did she when Blaze said that, knowing that I probably forgot when I got swept up in the moment.

I picked the emeralds back up and set them on the alter, glowing a brighter green than I ever have before as I focused all my thoughts on resurrecting her. After my fur turned from a silver to green neon glow I started to see a bright golden light form in front of me, making my powers push even further. The form starting taking shape and I saw an extremely happy cat standing there, but we weren't finished yet. I was still focusing because Blaze was still in a golden ethereal form and she still needed to get her body back in picture.

After several long moments passed with her body barely coming into reality a gigantic fireball erupted from the spot, blowing me backwards with the emeralds coming back to my sides. When I stood up while covering my eyes from the excessive amount of smoke I was overjoyed when I felt Blaze press up against me and bring me in a tight embrace.

"Silver... it worked... I can't believe this really happened..." she said in between tears of happiness as I broke down in my own. We pulled away moments later and stared into each other's eyes as we waited for one of us to start to most passionate moment of our lives, dead or alive.

"Blaze, I love you." I said before we both lent in and had our mouths having the embrace our bodies had earlier. We seemed to be in that lip lock for an eternity before we pulled away, both at a need for air.

"Silver... I love you too." Blaze said before she leaned in again, pressing her tongue against my lips which I gladly let enter. Blaze was always the more aggressive, another note I loved about her. Our tongues wrestled for dominance while low moans escaped from both of us. Her taste was like nothing else; hot as fire, but sweet as candy.

We pulled away again after those long moments exploring one another's mouths. I took her into my arms bridal style with the biggest smiles a mortal could muster on both of our face's. I took to the air, Blaze grasping on as I flew around the now rebuilt city. I was finally complete... I finally had her to be mine again...


End file.
